


Late

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Vinnie Dakota known comedian, it was hard enough tracking periods when you were time traveling, trans vinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota is two weeks late.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was literally in agony with my shoulder writing this for you! Enjoy~~

Dakota squinted at the little plastic pouch again. Hoping that by some miracle it would change. Tell him that his thoughts were incorrect. But they stayed the same. Had it really been that long?

 

It was hard enough keeping track of his pills while they were time traveling but now. Now they were stationary. Living their lives one day at a time, just like they use to before they joined the Time Agency.

 

Dakota counted the empty spots again, crinkling his nose as he opened up his phone and pulled up his tracker.

 

They were both correct. Vinnie Dakota’s period was two weeks late. He stared down at his app. Looking back on all the marked boxes that told him which days he and Cav didn’t use a condom.

 

The gears turning in his head as his hand absentmindedly landed on his stomach. Sure they talked about it. Kids. Marriage. The whole kit and caboodle. But now it was happening. At least, he thought it was.

 

Dakota would have to make sure.  Would have to tell Cav. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter, the pill container still in his hand.

 

He’d have to find out first. He couldn’t let Cavendish worry if the test ended up negative. He stood up straight, returning the pills to their home above the sink.

 

He had an errand to run.

* * *

 

When he came back from the store he rushed passed Cavendish, not saying a word before he locked himself in the bathroom. Could hear Cav’s footsteps approach the door. Could hear the floorboards creak as he finished the test, placing it on the counter as he cleaned himself up.

 

“Love?” Cav asked softly as Dakota paced the tiny bathroom. “Everything ok?” He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this to himself. Knew that his boyfriend would sense the worry on him.

 

“Yeah! Of course!” He responded, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt. He took another glance at the test. The timer on his phone alerting him to check the results.

 

He took a breath and glanced down. A smiley face. He was right. He let himself smile softly. Letting the worries melt away if only for a minute.

 

He had to tell Cav. Knew he couldn’t keep this a secret for him. Knew he didn’t want to. Wanted to share the news with everyone.

 

He took the test in his hand as Cav knocked on the door again, “Vinnie?” He asked again as Dakota flung the door open, wrapping his arms around the other man. Cav stumbled back and caught himself on the wall as Dakota hugged him tighter.

 

Dakota was the first to pull away, the test in his pocket now as he pulled Cav down by his tie to kiss him.

 

Cav scooping him up effortlessly as he moved them to the closest surface which happened to be Cav’s reading chair.

 

They slowly stopped, Cavs lips still trailing over the exposed skin of his neck. “Mmm, Cav.” Vinnie spoke, angling his head to give him more room.

“Need.” His voice was cut off as he gasped, “need to talk to you.” He whispered.

 

“Is it terribly important that I have to stop my mission of kissing every inch of your beautiful body?” Cav asked as his hands gilded under his shirt.

 

Dakota thought. He couldn’t wait to tell Cav.  Part of him wanted to continue on with their quest, the other wanting desperately to tell Cav the news of their baby.

 

Cavendish stopped and leaned back, “Must be important if I have left you lost for words.” He chuckled, “Usually I can’t get you to shut up long enough.” Dakota smiled and Cavendish cupped his cheek, “Is something wrong, Vinnie?” He asked tenderly, searching Dakota’s face for any hint of what was bothering him.

 

Dakota softly kissed him again, pulling away enough that only their noses brushed together. “I wouldn’t say wrong, per say.” He started.

 

“I don’t know exactly how to say this.” Dakota continued on, taking a deep breath, “I’m late.” He stated point blank. Holding his breath as he searched Cav’s blank face.

 

“I’m late.” He repeated again, taking Cav’s hand, his face still stoic like someone hit a pause button on his body, “As in my period.” Dakota clarified, “My period is late Cav.” He continued on, not sure how many ways he could say this. Wondered briefly if Cav was against the whole thing before a small smile broke from his face.

 

“You’re pregnant?” He finally asked as Dakota nodded his head, “I’m the father?” He asked dumbly and Dakota couldn’t help but laugh, kissing his lips once more before pulling back,

 

“I sure hope you are.” He joked as Cav hugged him. Dakota felt his lips on his neck and he relaxed, not even realizing his body was holding so much tension.

 

“A baby.” Cav continued, “We’re going to have a baby.” He repeated.

 

“We’ll I would hope we’re not having like, A velociraptor or something. Don’t know how we would care for that.” Vinnie jokes. Cav rolled his before kissing Dakota again, his hand coming up to softly caress his stomach.

 

Yeah, Dakota could get use to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
